


Best friend

by vinterprinsessan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Betrayal, F/M, Rape, Relationship(s), Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterprinsessan/pseuds/vinterprinsessan
Summary: You are home alone since your boyfriend Steve is out on a mission. Bucky comes to visit and things get out of hand. How would you ever be able to tell Steve about his best friends betrayal?*This is a violent and dark fic, including rape and abuse. Please don't read if you find this disturbing or triggering.*





	1. Unexpected company

You sat on the couch watching a movie, tightly snuggled up in a soft blanket, when there was a knock on your door. You went to open it and was surprised to find Bucky standing outside. ”Hi, Buck,” you gave him a quick hug and as he leaned in you thought you noticed him smelling your hair, but you just shooked it of. ”Steve’s not home, his out on a mission and is away for a couple of days.” you greeted him. ”I know, he asked me to keep an eye on you, so I was wondering if you wanted some company?” he smiled at you. ”Yeah, sure, that'll be great. I was watching ’The Holiday’, you wanna join me? Or we can put something els on. I was gonna make some tea, you want some?” ”Yeah, thanks.” he said following you to the kitchen. As he walked behind you he let his eyes traveling your body, resting on your ass. Since you weren't expecting company you were wearing yoga pants and a tank top, snuggly fitting around your curves and he could clearly see the contours of your body. Since you normally dressed in skirts or dresses Bucky had never seen the shape of your bum before. He let out a small sigh and adjust his pants real quick.  
You made the tea and chat about nothing before moving back to the sofa. ”You wanna switch movie?” ”Nah, it’s fine, we can watch from here.” You smiled and put the movie back on, covering yourself up whit the blanket and offered Bucky to share it whit you. He moved closer to you and you could feel his leg pressed against yours. The warmth from an other body made you miss Steve. Bucky turned to you. ”What’s wrong?” ”I miss Steve. And I’m always worried when his on a mission, you never know, something can go wrong. I hate it, but I totally support it and know that it is important. I’m just being selfish...” ”No, no, no, no. Come here princess” he said and put his arm around you. You leaned in to him and rest your head on his chest. ”You’re not selfish, of course you worry over Steve, so do I. And I worry over you.” ”Me?” ”Yeah, you’re alone much, I’m worried your gonna get lonely, that no one is taking care of you.” he whispers softly in your ear and you can feel him putting a hand on your thigh and softly stroking up the inside, closer and closer to your core. You freeze and starts to move away from him, but his grip on your shoulders hardens and he keeps you close to him. His hand is now placed between your legs and he is placing soft kisses against your neck. ”Stop it Bucky, I don’t wont to.” you said firmly. You could feel him grin against your neck and he starts to move his fingers in circular motions against your pussy. ”You know, Steve asked me to take care of you, I think that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

And with that your boyfriends best friend carried you of to the bedroom, tossing you on to the bed. His eyes dark with desire when he sat himself on top of you, legs straddle you and his hands pinning your arms down over your head. ”Please Bucky, no, don't do this, I don’t won’t to, please let me go! Buck, please.” you were desperate, trying to get your hands loose. You wriggled under him, trying to get him off of you. You heard him moan in to your ear with your movement and stopped realizing it just encouraged him, grinding yourself against his hard crotch. ”Please” you whispered again. He cut you of with his mouth to yours, and pressed his tongue inside. He griped your wrists in one hand and let his free hand traveling your body, moving up inside your shirt. You started to cry, feeling his hand cup your breast and giving it a soft squeeze. ”Shhh sweetheart. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” he softly moaned into your mouth. You felt his hand reaching behind your back and unclasping your bra. You started to panic, this was going to far. ”Stop! No! Please!” You feel him release your hands, and for a moment you think he will stop and let you go, but when his hands the next second pulls your shirt and bra off before once again griping your wrist that hope dies inside you. You start struggling again, trying to fight him of off you, kicking and screaming He starts pulling down your pants and you can feel his cold metal fingers striking against your bare ass before he pushes your pants and nickers off from your body. You were now completely naked, Bucky is siting on top of you and you can see how he retches behind his back and pulls his shirt of before unbuckling his belt. You notice his chest, he is almost as toned as Steve. No wonder that you cant get him of from you, the man is all muscles. Then you hear his zipper and the panic explodes in you once more. He quickly discard of his pants and you feel his knee forcing your legs apart before he’s lining up against you. With a final ”please don’t” from your lips you try to stop him but you can already feel his top inside you and just like that he presses himself all the way in. You scream straight out, he is so big, to big, you had no time to prepare for him and now he is pounding in and out of you. You were screaming, crying, begging him to stop but he just kept going, silencing you with his mouth over yours. Between the kisses he panted ”You are so... beautiful Name... so beautiful… You feel so good...you’re amazing... Don’t cry... you are so good for me... so good... You are so beautiful Name.” You stopped fighting him, stopped screaming. The worst part was already done, it was already to late. He was inside you, he was already fucking you. And he was to strong for you to have any chance of fighting him. You just laid there on your back, your boyfriends best friend on top of you, inside you. You let your head fall to the side and stared blankly in to the wall. Tears rolling down your cheeks as an eternity goes by before Bucky finally cums inside you.


	2. Home again

When Steve comes home a week later you greet him in the hallway with a big hug, jumping up in his arms. He holds you close and you cling to him never wonting to let go. ”How are you Doll, did something happened?” he asked softly striking your hair. ”Nothing, I just missed you.” you whispered back to him. You decided not to tell anybody what happened whit Bucky, who would believe you anyway? And it would probably hurt more to deal whit it than to forget. And either Steve would lose his best and oldest friend, again, or you would lose your boyfriend. It was just not wort the risk. ”I made tea ands scones.” you said pulling away slightly. You know that when Steve came home from a mission he wonted to eat something easy, preferably in front of the tv and then sleep for almost a whole day. ”You’re amazing Name, you know that?” he said and kissed you. He sits down on the couch and let out a sigh, he is tired but happy to be back home. Happy to see you, but something is different whit you. You look tired, smaller and you definitely lost some weight. He looks at you whit worried eyes when you come back in to the living room. ”Whats wrong Name?” ”Nothing Steve, I promise. I’m just glad that you are home again. It’s scary when you’re out there fighting things.” you smiled at him and put down the tray whit tea and scones, before placing yourself in his lap and giving him a kiss on the forehead. ”But I know my strong man can handle anything.” You eat in silences while watching a rerun of an old comedy show. That’s about how much Steve usually can handle after a fight. But this time his brain is spinning. Something has changed, no matter what you say. He noticing that you just taken a small bite to your bread and now don’t seem to have any intention of eating anything more. Maybe he can ask Bucky if he knows something. Steve decides to call him tomorrow and check.

When you wake up in the morning you feel Steve’s strong arms around you and for a second you panicked before remembering that it’s your boyfriend that sleeps next to you. You relax and cuddle up next to him when you feel him shift behind you. ”Good morning love.” he say and kisses the back of your head, smelling your hair. ”You smell so good.” You turn to him and smile. ”So do you.” he leans in and you kiss. At first it is just a little peck on the lips but Steve soon deepens the kiss and becoming a little more demanding. He licks your lips asking fore entrance and you open up letting his tongue in. He rolls you over on your back and you tens up a little, and when Steve’s body suddenly is on top of you, you are thrown back in time. Bucky is on top of you, you can feel his cold metal fingers on your skin, you feel his breath on you and you can hear his deceivingly soft voice in your ear. You go in to a state of panic, ”Get of me! NO!!!” you scream, fighting for your life, thrashing against the bed and tries to get him of from you. Steve jumps up from the bed, hands in the air, staring at you in disbelieve when it hits him what must have happened to you. ”Name, Name, it’s only me. You are safe now, calm down its only me. Okay? Okay? It’s just me.” he pulls you in to his chest and you starts to cry, leaning against his chest. ”It’s okay, I got you doll, I got you.” he whispers striking your hair and your back, kissing you on the top of your head. After a while you calmed down and are now just a limp mess in his arms. You feel so ashamed. ”I’m sorry...” you whisper almost inaudible in to Steve’s neck. ”What? Fore what?” Steve asks. ”Doll, you have nothing to apologize for.” he says and after a while he asks you the dreaded question ”Who was it?” you freeze up in his arms, you can’t have this conversation, you just can’t. You deiced to act like nothing happened. ”Who was it that did what?” ”Name, don’t treat me like I’m stupid. Who raped you?” he says firmly. You keep your head down, not saying anything. ”Doll? Name, please tell me.” You keep looking down before you let out. ”Bucky.”


	3. Shattered

Right then and there Steve’s whole world shatters. Bucky? His best friend in the whole world. His Bucky? Fuck! How is this even possible? Is it some kind of mistake? But one look at you makes him realize that this is defiantly not a mistake. You cry, looking down in to the madras as you keep mumbling that you are sorry and that you don’t know what to do. Bucky!? Steve is so angry, hurt and confused. He starts to pace over the floor and suddenly he puts his fist throw the wall. Your frightened scream wakes him up from his trans like state and he sees you curled up against the wall trying to get yourself small and out of the way. He’s immediately at your side and hugs you. ”I’m so sorry Name, forgive me. I’m really not mad at you. Absolutely not. It’s just so hard to process, but I’m sorry. I should have thought of you. How are you feeling?” You tremble in Steve’s arms, emptiness is filling you. You can’t answer him. You don’t know what you feel. Except for terrified, you feel terrified. ”Can you tell me what happened?” You keep your eyes nailed to the floor and your voice is so small when you starts telling him. “He came here one afternoon, said that you asked him to keep me company. We watched a movie and when I got sad that you weren’t here he hugged me and then he...” your voice trailed off, instead there came out a sob. “He took me to the bedroom and said that he was gonna take care of me… I tried to stop him , Steve, I really did. I begged him to stop, I tried to fight him off, I didn’t encouraged him, I promise!” your voice was building towards hysterical and Steve wrapped your tighter in his embrace. “Shhhh, sweetheart, I know. I don’t think any of this is your fault.” You calmed down a bit before continuing “When he was done, he kissed me and said that everything was gonna be fine, that I shouldn't tell you. That this was gonna be our secret and that you would be mad at me for sleeping whit his best friend. That it was my fault and that I had made him do it, but I didn’t Steve, I swear!” Steve’s breathing had gone ragged and rage started to build in his chest. How could Bucky do this to you, to his girlfriend. He know what you meant to him and now he had hurt you, and blamed you for it. “When he left, I decided that I wasn’t going to tell you, that the pain of it all wasn’t wort it. I didn’t wanna hurt you babe...” Steve shook his head. “It wasn’t your fault Doll, please, you can’t keep stuff like this to your self. I love you.” “I didn’t encouraged him, I didn’t...” Steve cleared his throat. “Are you in any physical pain Name?” You shook your head, no. The bruises and the pain in your abdomen had eased off. “We’re going to fix this Love, I promise. I’ll take care of it...”


	4. Confrontation

Steve stands outside of Bucky’s door. He’s been standing there for a long time now, or he just got there. He’s not even sure. His mind is spinning again. He knows that when he presses the doorbell and Bucky answers, there will be no going back. There will be no more… Bucky and Steve. He needs to do this, he needs to yell at his best friend, he needs to punch him, he needs to hurt him for hurting his love. But with every punch there will be a part of him that breaks to. It’s his Bucky, the one person that’s left from his own time, his own life. Thats whats makes this so hard, what stops him from pushing the bell. And in his heart he feels ashamed that he is not breaking down the door and storms in to revenge his girl. With a deep sigh Steve raises his hand and press the button. 

When Bucky opens the door Steve’s body reacts by itself, he punches Bucky in the face as hard as he can before pushing past him and walking in to the apartment. “What the fuck Steve! What you do that for?” Buck spats at him before closing the door and walk after him. “Why do you think? Name!” “What? Steve, calm down buddy.” Steve can feel the anger rising in him, he walks towards Bucky and grabs his shirt. “You raped her, your fucking bastard! How could you do that!? You’re my best friend Buck!” Bucky’s eyes narrows for a second before he pushes Steve’s arms of him. “I didn’t rape her! Were the fuck did you got that idea?” “She told me, asshole, even after you threatened her!” “Calm down Steve, I didn’t rape Name, she came on to me! She made me tea and asked if I wanted to watch a movie with her. Then she asked me to sit close to her and share the blanket with her. She pressed herself against me, and then we hugged.” Steve stands as fallen from the skies, this is to much, he can’t do this. Bucky continues “She tried to kiss me Steve, I backed of and told her that this could stay between us, you didn’t need to know. That’s it man, I promise.” “You’re lying” Steve hiss between gritted teeth “Name is scared and traumatized, why els would she be that?” “I don’t know, punk, maybe she’s scared that you’re gonna find out what a lying slut she is?” That’s it for Steve, his hands shoot out and he starts to hit Bucky, in the face, in his stomach, everywhere he can. It doesn't take Bucky long to react and soon there is a full on fight going on between them. Suddenly Bucky has pined Steve down on the floor, both man are panting. Bucky bleeds from a cut in his eyebrow and Steve have a bloody nose. Bucky spits out blood and glared at his best friend. “Fine!” he spats “ I fucked your girl! Oh, Steve, you should have heard the noises she was making. Your little girl was screaming so loud, I bet you never made her sound like that.” “Of course I haven’t! I’m not hurting her! What the fuck Buck!” Steve exclaims, even if he had known it to be true, it was different to hear it from Bucky. “Oh, she loved it!” Bucky snear “She put up a fight at first, but then she just laid there and took it, like a good whore.” The rage erupts inside Steve, he feel his anger run through him like hot lava. With a primal roar he throws Bucky off of him, he sits on top of Bucky and hits him repeatedly in the face, while yelling, crying and screaming at his former best friend. At last Steve stands up and look down at the man on the floor. "I believe we’ve come to the end of the line, Buck...” and with that Steve leaves the apartment, closing the door behind him.


End file.
